The Assassin
by faithhopelove23
Summary: Snily – Non-magicAU. Severus Snape in an assassin for Tom 'Voldemort' Riddle. Riddle gives him a job to do. Severus needs to get rid of Lily Evens, a young woman who has no idea what's coming for her. He doesn't mean to get close to her but it happens anyway, now he isn't sure if he can kill her.
1. The Meeting

Severus Snape watched the woman with fiery red hair from his seat in the café. She looked beautiful and content with the snow falling around her.

Little did she know she would be his next victim.

Severus sat at a small table in a café; a full cup of black coffee sat in front of him, no longer steaming. His cynical eyes followed the woman as she walked back to her car, her red hair blowing behind her in the wind.

She was holding several shopping bags from different stores. It was Christmas time, so Severus wasn't surprised. They were most likely presents for friends and family members.

Her car was in front of the café; Severus had a great view. She fumbled for her keys and they fell to the icy pavement. Severus took that moment to make first contact.

He left some money on the table and walked out of the café. He plunged his hands in his coat pockets after lifting his collar up. It was freezing out.

Severus watched as the woman went to insert the key into the lock – she had picked her keys up off the ground before Severus had left the café.

Walking toward her, he pretended to accidentally bump into her. Her keys fell to the ground again, along with a few bags.

"I apologise," Severus said, bending down with her.

"Don't worry about it," she answered, picking her keys up and smiling at him.

Severus's breath was stolen from him. Her eyes were gorgeous. They sparkled like emeralds. Shaking his head, he grabbed the bags for her.

They stood together for a moment before the woman opened her car door with no incident and Severus helped her put her bags inside.

"Thank you for the help, Mr…" she trailed off, waiting for him to supply a name.

Severus's mind went blank and, instead of saying the fake name he normally used on missions, he slipped up and said, "Snape. Severus Snape. And you are?" He already knew who she was, but he couldn't let on.

"Lily Evans," she said with a smile, holding her hand out.

Severus took her warm, soft hand in his cold, clammy one. A shiver went up his arm and down his spine.

"Thank you, Severus, for the help," Lily said, her smile still in place.

Severus waved her thanks away. "It was no problem. Anyone would have done it."

Lily tilted her head and seemed to think for a moment. She seemed to decide on something, and then asked, "Severus, would you like to have a coffee with me sometime?"

He should have knocked her out and driven off in her car to kill her. Or followed her and put a bomb underneath her car. He shouldn't get attached; he couldn't afford to. But his mind wasn't working. Lily's choice of shampoo and how she smiled was getting to him despite his best efforts. So he just smiled. "I'd love to, Lily."

They exchanged information and Severus felt the slightest bit guilty. He wasn't supposed to give his information to targets, but something about Lily just made him trust her. After helping Lily in her car like a gentleman, Severus waved at her as she drove. He felt oddly happy.

Once she was gone, he realised what a terrible mistake he had made. His face turned into a scowl. He was a ruthless assassin who didn't have feelings! How was this woman making him feel emotions he hadn't felt since… No, he would not think about Lilianne Underwood, the woman who had broken his heart years before. He refused to think about her.

Severus stalked toward his car, irritated that he failed in his job. Usually, he would kill his victims the first time he came in contact with them; most often with poison, his signature. But this time he had failed. His boss would not like what Severus had to tell him.

As he climbed into his black Tesla, he started it and turned the heater up high; his ears and face freezing. He sat there, thinking.

How would he kill Lily? Should he poison her coffee when they went out that weekend? Or would he put a piece of poisoned paper on her jacket? The fumes would kill her by the time she went home, but if she went around anyone else, they would die too.

It conflicted Severus. He did not understand why his boss wanted her dead.

He never asked about his targets, but this one seemed odd. She didn't seem like someone who knew anything about Tom Riddle – or his street name, Voldemort.

Groaning in exhaustion, Severus pulled away from the curb and took off toward headquarters. He needed to ask a few questions.

**A/N: THIS IS NOT PLAGIARIZED. I had this story posted on an account that I have lost the sign in for. I have a poll of what book should I write next and this is one out of four. I hope you people liked this chapter!**


	2. A Threat

Lily Evans walked into her flat. "I'm home!" she called to her roommate as she kicked the door closed with her boot, her arms filled with presents. She was glad to be out of the frigid weather and couldn't wait to change into her pyjamas and just sit down in front of the telly with a cup of hot cocoa. But first, she needed to deal with something.

"Oh, good! How did it go?" Lily's roommate, Lilianne Underwood, said, walking forward to help with the bags. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a bun and a purple handkerchief was tied up in it, keeping stray strands out of her face. She wore her pyjamas and Lily could smell hot chocolate being made.

She smiled in amusement. She and Lilianne were born in the same month, same year, and were only three days apart. Plus, they almost had the same name. There were only a few differences between them; they didn't look the same at all, and while Lily enjoyed eating her pizza warm, Lilianne liked to eat hers cold.

Lily thought back to her run in with Severus Snape. She, for sure, thought he would have used a fake name, but he used his real one. And she thought it was her fault.

"Just as planned," Lily answered, gratefully allowing Lilianne to take the bags away from her.

Lilianne placed them on their light brown sofa before standing in front of Lily. "And how did Sev react?"

Lily looked into her best friend's brown eyes. "Just as you told me he would. He seemed to be rather drawn to me although I am now supposed his victim."

Lilianne nodded. "Perfect. I knew that if he fancied me all those years ago, and he didn't even like brunettes, he would be absolutely smitten with you. Now you got his information?"

Pulling out the paper Severus had written on not over two hours ago, Lily handed it over to Lilianne, saying, "It's all real. He didn't even use his fake name."

Lilianne smiled at her best friend with pride. "You are amazing, Lily. Al will be so happy with us!"

Al, or his proper name, Albus, was Lily and Lilianne's boss and Chief of the London Police. He was a good man – well; he tried to be. But some of his choices had hurt many people and even killed a few.

Lily tried not to think about those choices, opting to think about the good ones he's made. The ones that helped her find Lilianne after the Death Eaters had abducted her – a street gang led by the drug lord, Voldemort.

Years ago, about five, Severus Snape had been working as an undercover agent for Al. He went undercover all the time, helping the police bring Voldemort down. Lilianne was Severus's partner. She never went undercover, but they would always meet up somewhere inconspicuous. Apparently, they had gotten very, very close. Then something happened – Lily didn't know what, it was the only thing Lilianne kept from her – and Severus joined the Death Eaters and became an assassin for Voldemort.

Lily had been working for a police department in Manchester, and was the only cop Severus hadn't heard of, as she went undercover all the time. But she was sure Voldemort had heard of her.

This mission wasn't fazing her in the slightest. Except, for the fact she was getting close to Severus by flirting with him.

"We're not going in today, are we?" Lily asked, the smell of hot chocolate making her mouth water more and more.

Lilianne scoffed. "No way! I need to call Al though, just to fill him in. You go get changed, I'll make you some lunch."

Lily smiled gratefully at her, kicking her shoes off and walking down the hall toward their rooms. The wall was lined with pictures of both of their families and pictures of them doing stuff together. They've only known each other for five years, but it felt like they had been friends since birth.

Opening her bedroom door, Lily gasped in horror. Her room was a mess. The window was blowing frosty air into the room. Clothes, books, and papers were sprawled across the floor, her bed, her dresser and desk.

She quickly pulled out her gun that had been hidden on her hip. "Lilianne!" she called, trying not to panic.

"Lils, I'm talking to Al!" Lilianne called back.

"It's a lot more important than our boss!" Lily called back, the panic finally leaking into her voice.

Lilianne walked down the hall, her cellphone in her hand. "What's wrong, Lily?" she asked, instantly going on edge once she saw her friend's gun. She shoved her phone into her pocket before she quickly pulled a gun out of the small table drawer in the hall.

"Someone broke into my room," Lily answered, motioning for Lilianne to look inside.

"Bloody hell," Lilianne muttered, looking at the mess with wide eyes.

The two women carefully made their way into the room, guns pointing ahead just in case.

Lily bit her lip to keep tears back as she saw that the glass guardian angel her mother had gotten for her eleventh birthday. It was completely shattered.

Once they decided the room was clear, they moved into the bathroom.

"Oh, God," Lilianne muttered.

Lily nodded her head, speechless.

On the mirror were the words 'I HAVE YOUR MOTHER AND, UNLESS YOU BRING ME THE KEY, I WILL KILL HER. MEET ME ON THE SEVENTH CAPSULE ON THE LONDON EYE TONIGHT AT 10:00. COME ALONE' written in blood.

**A/N: Okay, for some people this has been a long time coming... I'm finally going to actually write this story! Ta-Daaaaaa! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**


End file.
